


When Your Brother Accidentally Watches Your Sex Tape

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [68]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Sex Tape, noncon roleplay, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Scully finds out why her brother refuses to visit her home with Mulder ever again.TW: roleplaying noncon talk





	When Your Brother Accidentally Watches Your Sex Tape

**Author's Note:**

> 153 Dirty talk, spanking. Bill accidentally gets an eyeful or overhears them 
> 
> 154 Bill watches a Mulder/Scully sex tape by accident.
> 
> 65 noncon roleplay, dom Mulder

The year Mulder and Scully hosted Christmas at their home would famously become the year Bill Scully swore that he would never set foot in their home again.

It took weeks for Scully to even find out why. The discovery was made when she was looking for a very specific tape.

It is she and Mulder’s anniversary, which meant it was time to find one of the tapes they’d made years ago.

Being on the run didn’t give them much to do besides hiding in motel rooms and drive for hours on end. So Mulder had an idea to kill the boredom.

Well, he had many ideas.

And most of them involved sex.

In those days they were having sex every day, sometimes twice. It was easier that way. Easier than talking.

And after so long of being apart it was necessary.

It was after he’d bought the video camera he intended to use to tape their lewd activities that he asked her about a fantasy she’d never told anyone.

“Come on Scully, what’s your darkest fantasy? We have too much time to count. Anything.”

Mulder’s lips brushed her ear and made her shiver, his breath smelling of red wine and pizza.

“You first.”

“No. I asked.”

Scully sighed and paused to take a hearty drink.

“There’s one that if it were to happen in real life would be horrifying but….”

“But?” Mulder asked, obviously excited to hear about Scully’s devious side.

“But I’d always had this fantasy of- well- back in the office or something- we’re fighting about a case or something and you just…”

She narrowed her eyes at Mulder’s catlike grin.

“Go on.”

Sighing, Scully continued, “Well you force me right there, where ever we are, it changed every time, depending on my mood.”

“Would you resist?” Mulder asked as he began kissing her neck.

Scully nodded, “I’d swear at you and try to kick you away but you’d go after me anyways.”

Mulder stopped then to look at her, “You know I’d never do anything like that-“

Scully placed a hand on his chest, “Mulder these kind of fantasies are common, it doesn’t mean that women actually want to be raped. Most of the time it has to do with wanting to feel sexually desirable. Or it’s about feeling sexually repressed, which I was at that time.”

“Hummm,” Mulder nuzzled her neck, “You’re not anymore.”

His hand trailed between her legs where he finds her warm and wet.

“Is thinking about me forcing you turning you on?”

“Maybe.” Scully squirmed.

“Let’s get out the camera.”

There were three sex tapes in all but that is the one she is currently scouring the house to find. 

And that is the one she finds in the VCR in their guest room where Bill Jr. had stayed over Christmas.

Next to it is an empty case for the movie White Christmas.

Scully goes pale.

“Mulder!”

“What?” Mulder yells from downstairs, unaware of the wrath that is about to be poured upon him.

“Did you by any chance put the video in an old case for White Christmas?”

There is a pause before he answers.

“You know what, I think that’s where it is. Did you find it?”

Scully presses play warily, hoping that somehow she is wrong, or at least that the video is at a less explicit part.

The sound of a smack fills the air and Scully flinches as she watches her own red ass getting slapped by Mulder.

“You like that? Jesus, you’re dirty.” Mulder’s voice comes from the video.

“Hey! You found it!” Mulder says as he enters the room grinning, “Oooh at a good part too.”

They watch on the screen as Scully, who is lying on her stomach with both arms tied to the bed, sticks her ass in the air where Mulder then buries his face.

“Fuck.” The 2010 Scully says soon followed by her video counterpart.

“Yeah, I know.” Mulder growls and wraps his arms around her waist from behind, already hard.

“Not that kind. Mulder think about why it would be in this VCR, in this room, with the empty White Christmas case. Who could possibly have seen this video? Who mysteriously packed up all of their things and left a day early without a word?”

It’s Mulder’s turn to go pale.

“Shit.” Mulder says as he covers his face.

“Don’t try to fight it, I know you want it.” Comes from the screen followed by moaned curses.

“Why in the world would you put it in this case? A case that people might actually want to watch instead of in the case of one of your alien documentaries?” Scully asks harshly as she presses pause and holds up the White Christmas case.

“I couldn’t find the actual movie so I thought it fit! How was I supposed to predict this?” 

“Mulder! I put this in a pile of Christmas movies that the family could watch if they had extra time! Are all of our Christmas movies actually porn? Or is it just this one?”

Mulder holds up his hands in surrender, “Just this one I swear!”

“Oh god, now I have to call Bill.” Scully throws her head back and covers her eyes.

After a moment she looks back up at him with a scary expression, “Or you have to call him. This is all your fault after all.”

Panic-stricken, Mulder gets up, “Don’t you-uh- think hearing from me would just make it worse?”

For once he is thankful for her brother’s scorn if it means he gets to avoid this particular conversation.

Scully rubs her eyes again and begins to think over the situation silently.

Noiselessly, Mulder picks up the remote and begins to rewind the tape.

Scully opens her eyes to the sound of a tape rewinding and glares at him.

“Oh come on Scully it’s our anniversary.”

She just continues to glare wordlessly at him.

“You can’t want to punish me that bad?”

Her eyes narrow.

“You can be top tonight? Tie me up? Take out your anger on me that way.”

The tape resets to the beginning and starts to play.

It opens on a motel bed where Scully stands. In the video, Mulder comes up behind her and in one swift move is holding her hands behind her back with one of his own.

His other hand begins to explore her body.

“Stop.” Scully murmurs in the video.

“How can you say that? When you walk around here in those fuck me heels all day just asking for it? I know you want this.”

She begins to struggle against him but Mulder’s hand just moves between her thighs.

“Liar.” He whispers in her ear, “You might be saying stop but your body is telling the truth.”

They can tell that Mulder in the video was fighting his instincts until he felt how wet she was. Before they’d started they’d mapped it out and agreed that unless Scully said “Pineapple” Mulder would keep going. She could and would say ‘no’ or ‘stop’ many times but he would ignore it.

When he felt how much it was turning her on though he began to really get into it.

As they watch the familiar tape Scully gravitates toward the bed but doesn’t sit down next to Mulder.

In the video, Mulder is tying her hands behind her back before he begins to strip her. Scully moans and tells him to stop as his hands move over her roughly.

“How much do you think he actually watched?” Mulder asks without thinking.

Scully suddenly snaps back to attention and turns off the TV before marching out of the room.

“Tara just tell him I know what happened. We need to talk about it sometime!”

“I know Dana, I’m sorry but he’s too uncomfortable to discuss it right now. Trust me, I’ve been telling him that he needs to call you but you know how he is.”

Scully sighs, “Once again Tara I am so so sorry. I can’t imagine how awful that must have been.”

Tara gives a small laugh, “It’s fine. It’s perfectly natural. Bill just doesn’t like that it was his little sister doing it.”

“Oh God, what if one of the kids had been in the room with you guys? We’d have scared them for life.”

Tara laughs again, “Dana, Matty walked in on us for the first time at the age of 3. He’d be fine. In any case, they didn’t see it so it doesn’t matter.”

“Thank you for being so understanding.”

“Of course. And Bill will come around.”

Mulder is waiting nervously when Scully hung up.

“So?”

“Bill won’t talk to me, but that’s not too surprising. The only blessing here is that he’s been too embarrassed about the whole thing to tell anyone else in the family.”

Mulder visibly relaxes as he realizes that Maggie Scully hadn’t heard about the rape fantasy video.

Scully turns to face Mulder, expression unreadable.

“You get the wine and I’ll get the video set up.”

As the video plays Mulder moves between Scully’s legs and tries to make penance. With his fingers, he pulls her lips apart so that he can lick her thoroughly. He presses his teeth against her clit followed by his tongue.

Meanwhile, Scully watches their younger selves on the screen where Mulder is also going down on her.

Except the Scully in the video has her arms and legs tied to the bed.

As Mulder moves his fingers inside of her Scully arches off the couch and has to force herself to keep her eyes open and watch as her complement on-screen cums loudly, moving in her bonds.

Scully remembers the light bruises that formed on her hands the next day. As she watches Mulder’s head bob and his sculpted ass as it moves just slightly as Mulder thrusts against the bed and she cums hard.

Before she is finished Mulder has shimmed up her body and is pushing inside her.

Scully watches the climax of the video as Mulder finally unties her and fucks her from behind.

“Oh fuck!” Mulder mumbles into her ear and she strokes his hair lovingly as he stops moving.

“Happy anniversary.” He says after a few seconds and kisses the place between her neck and shoulder.

“Happy anniversary.” Scully kisses his stubbled cheek and sighs.

“I’m sorry your brother saw our sex tape.” He says finally.

Scully pinches his ass and laughs when he twitches away.

“He’ll get over it.”

For a few minutes, they watch the end of the video as their old selves cuddle and kiss before Mulder finally gets up and turns off the camera.


End file.
